A film capacitor has been generally used as a smoothing capacitor used in an in-vehicle inverter or the like in consideration of good frequency responsibility and ease in grasping failure modes.
Film capacitors include a film laminated type and film wound type, but for in-vehicle applications, use of relatively low cost wound-type capacitors is mainstream.
Techniques related to such a capacitor structure have been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
In the conventional technique related to Patent Literature 1, through holes which coincide with the through holes of a regulator case are provided at both ends of a capacitor case. In addition, a storage portion for storing capacitor elements in which a pair of terminals are connected to electrodes is formed.
In such a conventional wound-type capacitor, for fixing the capacitor to an electronic device or the like mounted on a vehicle or the like, it has been common to use a fixing component such as a bracket or to fix the capacitor with bolts or the like by providing a seating surface for fixing or a reinforcement structure outside a resin case of a capacitor body that houses a wound-type capacitor.
In addition, the capacitor itself is arranged, for example, on a metal member or the like having a high thermal conductivity to take measures for heat radiation from the capacitor.